


An apology for everything

by notveryhandy



Series: Whoops you died! [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Death, Mentions of Jack Harkness, Mentions of UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: Even after leaving UNIT, the Master still continues to talk to Jo. These are some of their encounters.
Relationships: Jo Grant & The Master, The Doctor/The Master
Series: Whoops you died! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	An apology for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who.  
> This was fun to write, but also really sad...  
> Hope you enjoy, please comment/kudos if you can!

Their first meeting outside of UNIT is a brief one. It's one of the days when nobody else is around, a day Jo usually uses to get as much work done as possible. However, the Master loves causing chaos and ( _rather predictably,_ she thinks) sets her desk on fire.

”Why did you do that? That was an expensive desk!” she says. Now she’s going to have to buy a new one. “And next time could you at least knock?”

The Master smirks and climbs up onto her bookshelf. They’re in the 80s now. Even so, he looks out of place in his ridiculous velvet clothes. For a master of disguise, he is _terrible_ at fitting in. Laughing at her shock, he strikes up a conversation with Jo and pulls a cup of tea out of his pocket. 

“Like my pockets? They’re bigger on the inside, you know. Would you like some tea?”

”...sure,” she says.

”Cheer up, Jo. It’s not like you have anywhere to go, so you may as well talk to me,” the Master says jovially.

* * *

Various meetings are arranged over the years, and one of the most memorable is New Year’s Eve, 1998. The Master who turns up at her doorstep is unfamiliar this time, a peculiar man in a leather jacket.

”I am the Master,” he begins with a grin, and for once Jo is not terrified by his random appearance. “Finally got used to my arrivals, have you?”

”Not really, but it’s better than it used to be. I’m still angry about that desk, by the way.”

”Now, now. There’s no need for anger on New Year’s Eve, is there? After all, we’re putting the bad behind us and looking forward to the good. The New Year is a new beginning!”

”Sure,” Jo mutters, opening a glass of wine. It’s going to be a long, long night...

* * *

They don’t speak again for a decade. In the Year That Never Was, the Master takes a day out of his schedule to talk to Jo. However, when he knocks on the door, he is greeted by a brick wall. Jo will not listen to him, deaf to his protests of innocence.

”If you want me to talk to you again, release the Doctor and _get off_ this planet. You have _absolutely no right_ to be doing this. Don’t come here again, or I’ll kill you, I swear.”

He turns away from Jo and walks out of her house without a word. He has better things to do than deal with an angry, pathetic little _human._

When he’s gone, Jo closes the door quietly and whispers _I’m so sorry_. She’s not sure whether it’s aimed at the Earth, the Doctor or the Master. Hating herself for feeling sympathy for that _monster_ , she turns away from the door and walks upstairs. Idiot.

* * *

Of course, Jo doesn’t remember that encounter. The next time Missy bothers to see her, she is with another friend - River. Knocking on the door, she tried to push memories of their last encounter out of her mind. Just because Jo doesn't remember it doesn't remove the sting of rejection.

”Hi,” Jo asks, “should I recognise you?”

”Well, yes. I’m Missy.”

”Short for Master - don’t ask. I’m River, by the way. I’ve heard a lot about you... too much, if you ask me,” River says bitterly.

”Oh, hi! Come on in. Do you want some tea?” Jo says. Missy nods, whereas River looks removed from their strange camaraderie.

”Sure,” she says eventually.

Hours later, they are talking pleasantly about something or other, although Jo can’t entirely work out what the topic is. River seems more relaxed now, smiling and vivacious; Missy is as usual, making annoying comments at every opportunity.

“...and my mini vortex manipulator is coded so that it takes me to Jack Harkness’s bedroom. Don’t ask - it was a game of truth or dare, I was drunk. The Doctor ended up spending three weeks as a hologram thanks to that night, and I ended up in Cardiff for a month. Oh, the _horror_!”

River laughs at that; Jo just wonders what’s so bad about Cardiff.

* * *

The last time she sees the Master is 2020. He is young this time, and wearing a suit rather reminiscent of the Doctor. Unhinged he may be, but he’s still good company, if a little distant. Maybe he’s just lonely.

”Would you like a cup of tea?” he asks in a joking manner.

”That would be nice,” she says, playing along.

Despite her attempts to stay cheery and positive, there is an air of finality to their meeting. He’s rather morbid this time round, too.

”If you were murdered, how would you want to die?”

“I’d want it to be quick.” It’s an odd thing to ask - why would anyone want to murder her? When the Master leaves later in the evening, she is full of questions. Maybe that was intentional.

* * *

“Koschei, please. Don’t do this - why would you kill a defenceless old woman? She can’t stop you-” the Doctor pleads.

”You’re begging,” the Master notes. “And you called me Koschei. How may times do I have to tell you that _that is not my name?_ ” 

The young man looks at the Master for a moment before walking off into his Tardis, blinking away tears. The Master looks away as his best friend leaves, unwilling to admit that Theta is right.

Mind made up, he walks into the house ahead of him with his gun in his hand, when someone turns up behind him.

“Be nice to her, just this once. She’s a friend of mine. Make it quick, don’t let her burn to death,” they say.

”And why should I do that?” he says.

”You'll regret it. I know you will,” they respond.

”And how do you know that, stranger?”

”I _am_ you. Show some mercy, just this once.”

”No,” he says, and sets the house on fire, another victim of the Master. He moves on to the next house, barely sparing a moment for the furious stranger.

* * *

”Why do you keep on visiting me?” Jo asks. “It’s getting annoying.”

”As an apology, I suppose,” they say, unwilling to tell the truth.

”An apology for what?” she says.

_For everything, Jo. I’m sorry I’m so sorry I can hardly look at you-_

”Doesn’t matter, Jo. Would you like some tea?”


End file.
